


(Podfic!) The Blood in Your Mouth

by CatsViolin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, New York City, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/pseuds/CatsViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for nighimpossible´s story in which Bucky is a vampire in modern New York who starts stalking Steve -a young art student -and becomes increasingly obsessed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic!) The Blood in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the blood in your mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059853) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



[Download: (Mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i8k8gmvl8aw6zsu/The%20Blood%20in%20Your%20Mouth.mp3?dl=0) (right click, save as) 

(36,8 min/33MB)

This gorgeous coverart is by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 


End file.
